This application is responsive to PA-18-775 Pilot and Feasibility Studies in Preparation for Drug and Alcohol Abuse Prevention Trials (R34). In this Stage 1a/1b study, we propose to develop and pilot test a prevention intervention for alcohol-related sexual assault revictimization (SRV) of college women. Our research indicates that more than 35% of women experience SRV during the college years. To date, prevention programs have had limited success in reducing rates of SRV among college women. Prior sexual victimization (childhood, adolescent, adult) is one of the strongest risk factors for SRV. In addition, 50-85% of college sexual victimizations involve victim incapacitation, primarily due to hazardous drinking (HD). Thus, HD is also a strong risk factor for SRV. To date, no preventive interventions have included components that focus on the relationship between HD and SRV. Both intoxication and a history of sexual victimization have been associated with lower risk perception and reduced likelihood of responding to a potential assaultive situation in a verbally or physically assertive way (e.g., saying ?No? loudly, pushing a man away). This application proposes to address HD and a history of SA, two of the strongest risk factors for SRV of college women. Guided by an effective risk reduction model, we propose to develop a multi-modal intervention that includes two group sessions and two on-line modules designed to provide women with information, skills-based training, behavioral rehearsal, and problem solving skills. The intervention will occur over two weeks with post- intervention, and 3- and 6-month post-intervention follow-up assessments. Training videos will be created for use in the group sessions to improve women?s perception of risk cues and assist in training appropriate behavioral responses (e.g., assertive responding) to potential SRV situations. On-line materials will coordinate with these sessions to increase women?s knowledge of protective behavioral strategies for both dating and drinking. First- and second-year college women with a history of SA (since age 14) and current HD (? 4 drinks on ? 2 times in 30 days) will be recruited and randomly assigned to the active intervention Revictimization Prevention for College Women (RPCW) or an active Health Education Control (HEC) condition. The proposed pilot randomized clinical trial will be used to demonstrate the feasibility, acceptability, safety, and initial efficacy of our proposed RPCW intervention. In addition, the results of this trial will be used to calculate effect sizes in preparation for moving to a Stage II efficacy trial.